The present disclosure relates generally to printing. It finds particular application in conjunction with reducing page counts for print jobs, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
When one prints a document, often times the output is poorly formatted. For example, images wrapping across multiple pages, segmented tables, and sparsely populated pages. Typically, documents yield a poor output because of carelessness and/or lack of proficiency in formatting documents and/or manipulating print technology. However, regardless of the reason, printing poorly formatted documents leads to an increase in printed pages and cost, partially because poorly formatted documents tend to be longer and partially because of reprints. Even more, poorly formatted documents impose a burden upon those who print them. Such individuals must choose between remaining with the marginal output of their documents or manually adjusting and reprinting them.
The present disclosure provides a new and improved system and method which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.